Memories and Reunions
by btamamura
Summary: A day in the life of Albert de Parmagnan following retirement, and his young daughter Belle. Albert x OC (post-character death warning)


**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Albert the Fifth Musketeer or the characters. They are the property of their respective owners. I do own Belle and Josephine._

**Notes: **_**This little idea came about when I was reading **__Man in the Iron Mask__**. Time to see what Albert's like as a father to a little girl. **_

_**This contains friendship, no slash at all! There's also an Albert x OC warning, but...well, you'll soon see. There's also a reference to **__Like Boys in the Snow__**, one of my previous fics. Also, there's something mentioned here that's different to my fic **__Wars Bring Change__**...feel free to ignore the previous fic's circumstances if you'd prefer the ones I mentioned in this one.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Albert sat in his chair holding a portrait of a beautiful woman; one who was always dear to his heart. He tenderly two fingertips on the cheek of the smiling female and smiled sadly in return. The portrait was the only way he would see her again, for she had been deceased for eight years.

He could still remember those fond memories as if they'd only occurred in the last twenty-four hours. How he'd rescued her from one of the Cardinal's Guards during a mission he was on during his days as a Musketeer of the King. How they'd formed a friendship that had him visit her whenever possible. The day he asked her to court him and she accepted with one of the biggest smiles he'd seen. The day they wed, pledging to love each other eternally.

He heard a giggle ring out and diverted his attention to the window he sat near. He watched the young girl outside picking flowers and weaving the stems to make flower crowns.

He set down the portrait and rose from his seat, making his way through the small cottage and out the door. "Belle!" he called, hoping the girl heard him.

He could still remember that moment he held the girl when she was first born, feeling as if he was the proudest father in the world. The day was bittersweet, as complications arose as his wife gave birth, resulting in her death.

He'd mourned her passing, and felt almost as if he may never cease to, just as with his mother's passing. But, the cries of his newborn daughter brought him back from the edge of the precipice. She needed him, he knew, so he cradled her and swore he would tell her much about the mother she never met.

He was brought back to the present as he felt his chestnut-haired, blue-eyed daughter take his hand.

"Did you want to see me, Papa?" she asked.

He nodded and smiled. He did not have to kneel to her eye-level, for she already stood at his. "You appeared to be having a lot of fun. Mind if I join you?"

She smiled wider, a reflection of her mother's, and led him to where she sat before. "I was making crowns with flowers, just as Uncle Aramis showed me."

The mention of his friend made his smile a little wider. The other Musketeers from his squad would often visit them since Belle had been born to offer help in whatever way they could. He appreciated their kindness.

Since most of them retired, they'd tried their hardest to stay in contact, even by post as Athos had after leaving Paris with his own family.

"Papa?"

He apologised. "I am sorry, I have been thinking about old friends."

"Do you think Uncle D'Artagnan will visit today?"

"I am uncertain. Even though he sent us word he would try to, his duty as Captain of the King's Musketeers keeps him very busy."

She pouted slightly. "I wanted to give him one too."

"Maybe next time we visit the city, we can pay him a visit. He did say his door was always open."

"I like that!"

"Now then, why don't you show me how to make a flower crown?"

"Okay!"

After a quick lesson, he joined his daughter in making flower crowns. He placed one on her head. "My petite princess deserves one," he said as he saw her inquisitive look. He was glad his cottage was surrounded by flowers, as it seemed Belle loved them just as much as her parents did.

As he went to tuck Belle into bed, he heard a knock on the door. "I wonder who that could be..." he whispered before turning to his daughter. "Stay in here, and do not come out unless I say so."

She nodded and crawled under her bed. She saw her father open the bedroom door, step out and then close it.

He made his way to the door, being ready for if it was friend or foe, and opened it. "Golly! I was not expecting you at this time!" he exclaimed, his voice containing a mixture of joy and surprise.

D'Artagnan smiled. "Duty called, so I am afraid I could only make it at this hour." He removed his hat and entered the dwelling. "Is Belle asleep?"

"Not yet, so I suppose she can stay awake a while longer. I'll go inform her she can come out of her room."

He nodded, knowing Albert meant all was well, and it was safe for the child to emerge.

Albert walked down the hallway and knocked on the door to get his daughter's attention. "It's safe, we have a visitor." He waited as he heard the girl's feet padding towards the door.

Belle opened the door and stepped out of the room. "Who is it?"

"You'll find out very shortly." He walked beside her back to the main room.

She gasped and ran to the visitor. "Uncle D'Artagnan!"

He knelt down and wrapped his arms around her. "You're looking well."

She smiled and nodded as she hugged him in return.

The three of them sat in the room while Belle spoke of what she had been up to since the last time he paid a visit. She drank warm milk, and soon found herself feeling sleepy. She let out a yawn.

"Golly, sounds like it's time for you to go to bed," Albert commented softly. "Please excuse me, D'Artagnan."

"Take all the time you need," the oldest in the room responded. "Bonne nuit, Belle."

She replied before walking with her father back to her room.

Once he'd kissed her good night and had blown out the candle, Albert quietly left her room and pulled the door partly closed so he could hear her throughout the night if she should need his presence.

He returned to the main room and apologised to his old friend.

D'Artagnan waved it off and watched as the petit male sat across from him. "It's been a long time, my friend."

"It has. I understand duty keeps you from visiting as often as you did before being assigned post as Captain, but I am surprised with our poor correspondence as well. Granted, we are mutually at fault."

"Indeed. Unfortunately, I am oftentimes too busy to even put quill to paper." He sighed. "It has become such that it is a rarity if I contact any old friends. Have you received word from the others?"

"I have, and they all pass on fondest regards."

"I imagine they too wish I would communicate with them more frequently."

"Athos did mention he desires to hear from you at least once so it doesn't become never. Aramis and Porthos are a little more understanding since they have their own duties to attend to many hours of the day."

"I see."

"But, let us not fill this time with regrets as this is a reunion of old friends."

"You always have the best suggestions." He cleared his throat. "If not for fate, I'm certain you would've been appointed Captain."

"The offer might have been made, but I would have declined, leading to you still being Captain."

"Care to explain?"

"Monsieur de Treville often made suggestive statements to me about the great chances of being appointed Captain upon his retirement from the force. One day, I made my own suggestion."

"What was that?"

"That while I would be honoured to be Captain, I preferred being a shadow. That there was one other who deserved the title. The words I spoke were _hot-blooded and rash though he may be, his loyalty knows no bounds, and he has the heart and wisdom of a leader_." He nodded once upon reading the silent question on his friend's face. "Even if I had not retired from the force to look after my family, even if I had never met darling Josephine, I would still have remained a shadow and recommended that you be appointed Captain of the King's Musketeers."

He smiled gently. "I never knew I became Captain because of your recommendation...you have done so very much for me over the fifteen years I have known you. How can I ever express my gratitude?"

"You already have."

"What do you mean?"

"By continuing to be such a good friend to me, ever since we first met. By helping me after Josephine's passing."

"Then, I'll say _thank you_ to you as another show of gratitude."

"That is all I need. Now then, the hour grows late. Do you have anywhere you need to be tomorrow?"

"I was granted leave until the day after."

"Then, I invite you to stay here for the evening and for tomorrow. Not only would I be happy to have you stay, but Belle will also be pleased."

"Since you are offering, I accept."

"Splendid! You may stay in the guest bedroom for tonight whenever you see fit to retire for the evening." He chuckled. "Something tells me you may need a lot of rest; Belle will desire to play with you very much."

He let out a quiet laugh. "I don't doubt your word for a second, Albert."

The next day, Albert watched as Belle made his words true by playing with D'Artagnan. He observed as they threw a ball to each other and then started kicking it along with their feet. He himself was in his early-to-mid-thirties, having retired at a young age, but he found it peaceful to just watch them play.

"Papa! Come play!" Belle called.

"Come on, Albert!" D'Artagnan added.

"Alright, I'm coming!" he replied as he ran to his friend and daughter, ready to join whatever game they played.

"Papa, can we have spaghetti bolognese for dinner? Please?" Belle asked.

D'Artagnan laughed. "Even now, you still make it," he commented.

"Naturally, that is my specialty," Albert responded with a grin.

The day passed quickly. After D'Artagnan headed for home and Belle was tucked into bed for the night, Albert sat in his favourite chair and let out a breath. He picked up the portrait of his wife Josephine and smiled. "You were right, mon cher. No matter how different things seem, there will always be one thing to make it feel as if nothing's changed. D'Artagnan hasn't changed a bit since I last saw him. His actions today said it all. Just like when he convinced me to engage in some fun in the snow, he and Belle convinced me to join them in all games today." He kissed his fingertip and placed it to the lips of the woman in the painting. "Bonne nuit, mon cher. Watch over our darling Belle as she slumbers."


End file.
